injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
The Joker/Unhinged Suicide Squad
Not to be confused with The Joker/Suicide Squad. Strategy Joker Unhinged.PNG|His passive will be activated if he's the one KO'd them! Mindcontrolled Joker Unhinged.PNG|The character's "transformation" under Joker's control! IMG 0504.PNG|The Power Drain effect on his SP1. IMG 0503.PNG|Life Drain on his SP1. IMG 0502.PNG|Poision on his SP1. IMG 0505.PNG|A newly added effect. Which allows Joker to gain Power quicker! Once per match (or twice with two more Suicide Squad teammates, just one has no effect), upon defeating/knocking out an opponent, The Joker takes control of the enemy character, of which they're revived at about 35% health. He cannot take control of modified characters, such as red boss cards in Bonus Battle 6. Joker-controlled characters do not gain benefits from The Joker's or their own gear. When The Joker takes control of a character, they also get 0.5 bars of power, regardless of how much power The Joker or the character had prior to their defeat. It is possible '''to knock out The Joker as he is doing the passive animation if he is already at critical health with tag-in stun effects (e.g. Cloak of Destiny or Bane/Luchador's passive), which only deal 1 damage. This will cause the green smoke effect to persist, despite not actually controlling any character. It should also be noted that while effects from gear cannot be used by controlled characters, augments can be used (the only source of Crit from a controlled character). This is especially useful with characters who are typically augmented more than other characters such as The Arkham Knight, Deathstroke/Arkham Origins, The Flash/Metahuman, etc. Furthermore, the controlled character can NOT use their Super Move, and if playing a mirror match in some Standard Battle, you can take control of the AI Joker Unhinged, but their passive will not be activated. The Joker-controlled character generally cannot use their passives, with exceptions (see below). Interactions Please note that battles are highly situational: this section only mentions cards that have mechanics that, for any reason, are particularly effective with/against, or particularly ineffective against '''The Joker. Having a card that "counters" The Joker does not mean it is always a good choice. Good With *Any other Suicide Squad characters: as described in his passive. Good Against *'Harley Quinn': Even a Harley controlled by Joker can use Bag-o-Tricks, which can heal or provide a damage boost to Joker's team (though not Joker himself). *'Joker/The Killing Joke': Knocking him out will provide the enemy team with full power, yet, if by chance the opponent will IMMEDIATELY use their special(s) right away on the stolen Joker, he will soak up the next damage instead. *'The Joker/Suicide Squad', The Joker Unhinged/Suicide Squad: Interestingly enough, both versions of The Joker can still utilize the various effects from their SP1 even when they are being controlled (despite the fact that it is attached to their passive). Countered By *'Raven/Prime': Both of his specials can only knockout a character out on the last hit, thus, ensuring that Raven's passive will be triggered due to this. *'Doomsday/Prime': Doomsday's passive will be activated even if he knocks out a Joker-controlled character, allowing him to gain back 50% of his health easily. *'Sinestro/Antimatter': Despite being able to take control of defeated opponents, Sinestro can easily force the opponent to tag out the character controlled by The Joker just by using an SP1, thus wasting one of his minions. Abilities Here are The Joker's abilities. There are four random effects that can occur on his s1 and each comes with a visual cue before the effect itself occurs: Posion: the opponent will be poisoned for ~5 seconds. Gun glows green briefly. Power Drain: drains 1 bar of power from the opponent. Gun has electric sparks around it. Power Gain: this give the Joker 1.5 bars of power, at the cost of not dealing damage on the gunshot. Gun has confetti around it and shoots out a "fake" bullet that turns out to be a flag with the word "Bang!" printed on it. Life Drain: The Joker regains back his lost health equal to the damage he dealt on his SP1. Gun glows red briefly. It should also be noted that the effect only occurs on the second hit of his special. This means the life drain will only occur on his second hit. This could also mean that Superman/Injustice 2 could potentially take damage from the first hit, yet evade the status effect from the second hit. Stats Trivia *There is a glitch in which if an enemy Joker Unhinged knock out character #1 and you try to switch to character #2 over character #3 as chosen by the system, you will end up with #3's portrait but with #2 as your active character, and #2's portrait would disappear entirely. #2 would only become available when #3 is knocked out. *He is tied with the Soultaker Sword for the quickest Online Battle season repeats of all, being repeated only after one different season (the Soultaker Sword's) in between. *He is the third character to have a different animation if the opponent blocks a special, preceded by Batman/Arkham Knight and Superman/Injustice 2. *He has the longest name in the game with 29 characters, tied with Martian Manhunter/Blackest Night (if spaces are counted). *There is a glitch where if he knocks out a character and Reverse Flash has (technically) tagged in during the delay, he might perform Cellular Regeneration and be able to attack Joker himself while invisible. *If both him and Deadshot is on your team, and if the opponent has at least one Suicide Squad character on their team, if Joker KOs that character, and if you were able to reach 250% damage on Deadshot's SP2, when the you take control of the defeated character, that character is able to reach up to 250% damage on their special! *He's the only version of The Joker to be seen without a shirt (or rather, the only one to be seen shirtless). Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:Online season rewards Category:Suicide Squad characters Category:KNOCK-OUT effect Category:DOT damage Category:Poison Category:Lifedrain Category:Power drain